


After They Got Together

by Nataelex32



Series: Regarding Wincest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 16:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Thanks for the read. Comments welcome and appreciated!





	After They Got Together

After they get together....

Dean calls Sam baby.

Sam starts calling Dean Dee again.

Sam hugs Dean more and Dean hugs Sam more.

Dean loves it when Sam holds him at night. He feels safe in those big strong arms.

Dean cooks for Sam more and even starts to cook him healthy food.

Instead of always being inches apart and occasionally brushing up against each other, they are always touching.

Their nonverbal communication doubles. They have a ‘lets fuck tonight” a “lets fuck right now” a “ I need you now” a “Just kiss me” a “No sex tonight” and many more new “looks”.

Dean gets overly protective of Sam constantly. Even when they are not on a hunt. No one can even look at Sam in the wrong way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read. Comments welcome and appreciated!


End file.
